A Voice
by ChristineCan
Summary: When Dany finds herself in a life or death situation Jorah is there to save her. But will Dany be able to forgive him for his past actions? Post ADWD. Dany/Jorah oneshot.


"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The deep growl of the man's voice sent a wave of chills through Dany's body. Was this another one of her fever dreams? The pain she felt from the pressure of Khal Pono's arakh pressed against her throat informed her that it was not. She tried to turn her head gently in the direction of the voice, but it was no use. She couldn't get a good look at the man's face without risking the blade cutting deeper into her flesh. It didn't matter, she already knew who it was. It was the same voice that had both comforted her and tore her apart whenever she recalled it's gruff rasp.

"Ser Jorah?" Dany choked.

"Yes, my queen."

_ He still thinks of me as his queen, after all this time,_ she thought.

Dany's eyes filled with tears, if from the pain of the flesh wound or the sound of her bear's voice, Dany did not know. Khal Pono dug the blade further into her skin, knocking her head back and causing a drop of blood to slide down the length of her neck.

Dany's eyes began to gloss over and her vision blurred as she felt more blood pour from her wound.

"Let her go horselord, I warn you. If any more of her blood is spilt, I promise I won't leave here till I have your head," Jorah spat.

"You wish for me to let her go?" And with that Khal Pono released his grip on Dany and shoved her to the ground.

The last thing Dany heard before her body slammed into the dirt was the singing of a sword being released from its sheath.

When Dany awoke, she found herself within the confines of a small tent. She was lying on top of a soft cushion and was surrounded by her servants that rushed to her side at the sound of her rousing.

"Be careful, Khaleesi," Irri demanded.

"Wh- what happened?" Dany mumbled with exhaustion.

"You lost a lot of blood and passed out," Missandei responded.

"No, I meant with the fight,"

"Oh… he is dead."

Dany's heart sank with Irri's proclamation. Even though she had not known whom exactly it was that had lost the battle, the thought of Jorah being the one who had perished was enough to make her stomach turn. Just as she thought she was going to be sick, she heard a rustle from a dark corner of the tent.

"I told him I'd have his head," she heard the familiar voice grumble.

A flush of relief washed over Dany as her bear stepped out from darkness, revealing to her the face she had once proclaimed ugly but after missing it for so long it's imperfections now only made her want to kiss it's every fault. She wanted to do a lot of things now that they were together again. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him and tell him how lost she was without him. But she couldn't, he betrayed her and she was the mother of dragons. She would not let herself succumb to her childish desire for the comfort of her strong knight's embrace.

"Leave. All of you," Dany ordered her handmaids.

"Yes, Khaleesi," they responded, almost in unison.

As her servants made their exit, she allowed herself to sit up. Clad in a flimsy soiled shirt and pair of dirt-covered breeches, Jorah approached her, standing over her like a statue. She made an attempt to rise but found that her head was spinning too much to make the move on her own. When her balance failed her, Jorah reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her.

As she drew closer to him, the shift in lighting brought into view a large scar covering the entirety of his cheek. However, she was quick to notice that it was not the average battle scar, but a branding.

"What is that on your cheek? Who did this to you? Whoever it is, I will make sure they burn for what they've done," Dany fumed.

"It's nothing."

_My bear, my poor sweet bear. He has been hurt and it is my fault_, Dany thought to herself. _Breaker of chains they call me, but here I have all but forged the chains myself for my dear knight, _she reached out to trace the outline of the demon face branded into his flesh.

Jorah flinched and recoiled as Dany's fingers made contact with his skin.

_He does not wish for me to touch him._ Dany realized. _Why should he? I banished him, pushed him away. And he loved me._

"My apologies, Ser. I should not have done that. I am sorry if I have offended you. You have every right to be angry with me after what I put you through."

"Offended? My queen, you mistake me. I have yearned for your touch for so long, dreamt of it, lived for the day that I would get to feel it once again. That was not offence or anger, but shock. I have never felt ill towards your choice of punishment for my actions. Never anger, only sorrow that I was forced to live a life away from you. This whole time my only wish has been to regain my place by your side. I am not here to win your heart; I know you will never love me the way a man and a woman are meant to love one another, but just being able to see your face every day again would be satisfaction enough."

Dany felt as though she was unable to breath as her knight spoke to her. The lump that started to form in the pit of her throat was now suffocating her and the tears she was holding back had pooled in the corners of her eyes. Dany tried desperately to remain strong.

_He betrayed me,_ she reminded herself. _But he loved me._

Then, without thought, she took a step forward and threw her arms around him. She smashed her body tightly against his, holding him close. The way her breasts pressed hard against his muscular chest brought back the memory of their last embrace. She remembered the roughness of his beard, the sweetness of his mouth, the betrayal of her nipples. The recollection of their kiss made Dany blush. She had convinced herself for so long that the excitement she felt when his lips touched hers only occurred because she had been apart from Drogo for some time. But now, as she felt herself melting into his arms, she knew she had been wrong.

Her body tensed as it hit her, _I want him._

She took a step back, releasing him from her grasp. She saw a mixture of desire and admiration in his eyes when she looked up at him. Dany knew how much he wanted her, and for the first time she wanted him back. She wanted to know what it would feel like to make love to him, to feel him inside her. In the past he had been her strength when she needed to be strong. She missed that most about him. She wanted to feel protected again, lying in his arms.

She looked him in the eyes as she slipped out of her dress. Jorah's eyes dropped along with her gown, taking in her nakedness. An audible gasp escaped his lips when she reached out to place a hand on his exposed chest, tangling her fingers in the coarse hair that covered it.

"Khaleesi, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't. But I _want_ to," she interrupted, almost in a whisper.

Jorah did not protest any further. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and helped to bring it over his head, revealing her knight's muscular build.

He grazed his hand along the curve of her hip, making his way up to her chest. He cupped her right breast and lightly rubbed his thumb over her nipple. He watched as his caresses brought it to a point. Goose pimples traveled in waves across her skin while her back arched in arousal.

Dany felt ashamed that her body was so vulnerable to his touch until she looked down and saw the outline of Jorah's manhood pressing hard against his breeches. Knowing that his body was just as vulnerable was comforting. She wanted to remove the barrier that separated her sex from his, so she reached down and unlaced his breeches, setting him free.

She looked up into his lust-filled eyes and knew hers must have looked the same because when their gaze broke he lowered her down onto the cushion and climbed atop her. He looked back at her one last time to assure her compliance. When she nodded he slowly pressed his manhood inside her, letting out a guttural growl as he let her sex envelop him.

_He beds as gentle as his touch,_ she thought as he moved in and out of her with slow but powerful thrusts, grunting more audibly with each pass.

She had never experienced bedding so tender before. When she tried to take control he stopped her, "No, I am a knight and I mean to serve my queen," he proclaimed.

When they were finished their bodies shook simultaneously. Then Jorah rolled over and Dany wrapped her arm around him.

"I've missed this dearly, how safe I feel with you," Dany confessed.

"Speaking of safety, you never explained to me why you were alone last night without protection," Jorah inquired.

"I was following a voice… your voice."


End file.
